


𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢 𝐱 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫: 𝐒𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐲 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

by MrsAckermanX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, degrading, levixreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAckermanX/pseuds/MrsAckermanX
Summary: ༺༻✧ 𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢 𝐱 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫 (𝐅) 𝟏𝟖+ 𝐍𝐒𝐅𝐖 ✧༺༻𝐆𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐞: 𝐒𝐦𝐮𝐭/ 𝐑𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐜 𝐒𝐦𝐮𝐭𝐃𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧: 𝐀 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢 𝐱 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬.𝕰𝖓𝖏𝖔𝖞 𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌𝖘.💦𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐖𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠: 𝐑𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐬𝐞𝐱, 𝐃𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐲 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤, 𝐏𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲, 𝐒𝐮𝐛 𝐱 𝐃𝐨𝐦, 𝐃𝐞𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐃𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐤, 𝐂𝐡𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐄𝐱𝐡𝐢𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐦.𝐈 𝐃𝐎 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐎𝐖𝐍 𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐀𝐂𝐊 𝐎𝐍 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐍, 𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐓𝐒 𝐆𝐎 𝐓𝐎 𝐇𝐀𝐉𝐈𝐌𝐄 𝐈𝐒𝐀𝐘𝐀𝐌𝐀.
Kudos: 2





	1. 𝟙: 𝕀 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕦𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕤𝕙.

You often play with yourself at night, the only problem, is that Captain Levi often _patrols the halls at night_ -due to him _never fucking sleeping._  
And recently ,he has heard you playing with yourself at night, more times than you can count.

Exhibit A, last week he heard your bed rocking and creaking, and at dinner the next day, he whispered into your ear,  
"How about _we_ rock the bed less next time?" Your cheeks burned instantly ,he smirked as he sat back down opposite you ,slurping his soup amused at how flustered you'd gotten , while burning his eyes into yours, like he often did. _Always always heavy ,piercing eye contact._ He had been teasing you for a while. But now more than ever .

Or two weeks ago ,when you were moaning softly one night ,and could see his shadow hovering under your door but you didn't stop ,in fact your moans got louder when you had saw him there ,teasing him-urging him to come into your room , _and do something about it._  
But he didn't of course, but that following morning ,during training ,when you fell over and let out a low moan ,he bended down next to you and said,  
"Mmm that sounds familiar, Cadet." You crossed your legs in response, glaring up at his sharp angular jaw, your pussy throbbing from his low vibrational voice, that awoke deep warmth ,and yearning within you paired with the scent of his tingly peppermint breath and cool soapy aroma. You felt your cheeks blush hotly.

Tonight as you begin touching yourself , fluttering your hands over your clit ,you think of him fucking you, your dream is to have him _finally_ work up the guts to open your door, come in and fuck you senseless.  
Getting turned on from this thought alone , you slowly insert two fingers in and begin massaging and stroking into your walls ,you moan _slowly and softly._ Somehow you find yourself beginning to say his name.  
It's late so of course , Captain Levi _is patrolling, and it just so happens,_ he's passing by your room and hears these whimpering cries,

"Captain, Captain, ohh,Lev-uh Levi, Le-Le-Leviiiiiiii-"

Your door flys open.

"What Cadet,is everything oka-", he stands there in shock,

do you stop or ? Not taking his eyes of you he pushes his foot backwards ,and closes the door with it. Shaken, you pull your blanket over your ,just open legs , he has just seen _everything_ , your _soaked_ pussy's juices pooling out of you, your fingers delving into yourself while saying , _his name ._

"How dare you say my name at a time like this? Your _filthy_."

You avert you're gaze _shamefully_ , putting your hands in your lap as surrender ,so he can see clearly you've stopped.

" _Well- don't stop on my account y/n."_

"You want me to-.." you can't bring yourself to say the words. He rolls his eyes ,

"Finish? _Yes_." he sighs.

"I'm here now ,aren't I Brat? You've gotten what you wanted." you blush ,embarrassed.

"That's an order, Cadet."

"So you- want me to keep doing ....what I was just doing...?" your voice trailing away as you ask, blushing even more ,his cold stare so persistent its stripping you down, here you thought ,if he came in here when you were like this-ever , you'd be ready for _his intensity, this intensity._ But this is simply something else.

"Yes,I've given you an order Cadet. _So obey it."_

You bite your lip at hearing him command you like this. _Commanding you- to touch yourself. You struggle to control the untamed brat within you now._

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" You breathe out confidently ,making eye contact, your voice -unwavering.

He walks over to your bed and grabs your face forcefully.

"I will _not_ leave until you finish here."

His stare intimidating and serious- your seriously turned on, you slide your hand back under your blanket and begin again ,

"So obedient." he whispers.

He looks down and smirks.

"Move that blanket. I want to see what I saw when I came in." so you move it away slowly,  
his thumb moves over to your lip,pulling your bottom lip down ,while he looks deep into your eyes .  
You begin going fast into your wet opening,his hand still holding your face, both of your eyes locked into the others,your noses practically touching.  
Your moaning in your Captains face. _Oh my god,what is happening._  
His face staring back at you ,serious as ever.  
 _You don't dare look away from him._

"Say my name like before."he says softly, playing with your lip , he sees your near releasing.

"Levi, Le...vi...Levi ,levvv—iiiiii ahhuuhuua." Your body shaking in front of his eyes, you remove your hand from your pussy, it's drenched with your wetness , you're slimy shiny juices dripping down your fingers.

"I'm finished. Captain.", you blush, breaking away from his heavy stare , _finally_.

" _Good girl."_ He whispers into your ear, you moan in reply.

He leans over ,grabs your wrist, vvv and sucks your sticky fingers , licking them slowly,looking you straight in your eyes as he does this. You quiver.  
He then kisses your forehead gently,before returning his face in front of yours.

"And again." he says slowly.

You stare back at him in shock. _Is he serious?_

"But this time, I want you to be _quiet_." Without warning he shoves his hand against your mouth.  
 _Oh he's serious._

You look up at him, your face burning with pleasure under him, and nod slowly.

"And again Cadet." he purrs.

You put three fingers in this time ,he smirks, _just the reaction you wanted._ You begin fucking yourself with them ,arching your back upwards ,pushing your hips towards them ,circling your clit slowly with your other hand ,he gazes into your eyes intently ,as he watches you melt and squirm intensely,and silently. While his hand stifles your whines and moans.Your eyes begin closing ,as your near close to finishing again,

"Look at me." He demands, his eyes glowing. Your hand a blur as you plough your fingers into yourself ,you force them open,Levi still staring right into your eyes , _hmm he thinks,_ he snaps his hand away from your mouth just as you cum it's so quick that you can't control yourself ,as a loud moan escapes your lips.

"AhhhHHHhhhhh LeviiiiIIIahh."

He grabs your neck, "Didn't I tell you to be quiet ?"

"But you moved your hand I-." You protest and stammer innocently, but he interrupts you.

"Fucking brat, get up."

He jerks his grip from your face, grabbing your arm, getting up and dragging you over to your full length mirror , positioning you to stand there in front of it,

"Remove your night dress." he demands ,his tone serious,his voice slow.

"Okay Captain." you reply meekly, complying straight away.

"Now stand in front of that mirror , and make yourself cum. I want you to see just how filthy you are."

He stands behind you , positioning both hands on your waist lightly, this light touch _unbearable_ , looking into the mirror at you.

"Go on then."

You begin slowly rubbing your clit per his request,

"Oi,oi,oi,oi. -Faster."

He whispers into your ear , the way he whispers this ,makes you feel you get 10x more wet there and then,his whisper tickling your ear,

"Faster brat."

He moves one of his hands to your neck, keeping the other on your hip and starts choking you gently ,

"Now put two fingers in for _me_."

"Okay Captain." You blush. You start going, moaning softly.

"Is this good Captain?"

"That's it." he coos,

"Good girl." he smiles.

"Louder." This makes you moan even more, as you look into the mirror at him, his eyes _fixated_ on you, while you pleasure yourself. While you're so _exposed_.

"I want to hear _you_ moan my name again." He growls into your neck. Tightening the grip on your left hip, while they rock back and forth to the rhythm, his hand a necklace.

"Levi, leviiii, ahhumaahh fuck me , fuck me,fuck me.-Fuck me."

"Pretending those pretty little fingers are me , are we?", he flutters.

"Then add another." He demands coolly. To lost in what you are doing , you carry on.He tightens his grip on your neck,

"Do you wish to leave your Captain unsatisfied?"

"No sir." you moan back breathlessly.

"Then add another finger for me."

With now three pounding into you again, the pleasure of him watching you - driving you crazy, you feel your body falling against him weakly , he's like a statue ,he doesn't move ,supporting your body , he's amused by how lost in your pleasure you are, and so, is _allowing_ you to fall back onto him , he can feel you quivering against him after all.  
Just as your about to cum, your cheeks bright red ,moaning his name ,he yanks your hand away.

"What are you doing? I was just about to-"

"Finish for me? Yes I know y/n, but..."

"You didn't obey me quick enough before Cadet."he teases, his eyes lit up at your disappointed face.

He turns around for a split second and pulls out the wooden chair from the corner of your room and sits on it.  
"Get down on the floor in front of me ."

"I like where this is going Captain." You smile playfully.

"Tch."

Once you get there , he leans over and reaches his hand out, and gets a firm grip on your hair.

"Open those legs for me so I can see." You nod slowly.

You spread them _wide open_ for him,

"Mmmm." he croons.

"Now. I want you to cum for me again."

"If you dare look away from me once, or disobey me again. We will be here all night, and only when the sun rises,will I allow you to cum. I would interrupt every single orgasm I had commanded you to start until the sun had rose, leaving you begging at my feet - _for hours."_

You gasp.

"Understood?"

"Understood,Captain."

"Now- I want you to use two fingers and I want you to start slowly." his voice is low and authoritative while he instructs you, lightly pulling at your hair.

"Go on."

You slowly take two fingers ,starting from the bottom of your opening to collect up more wetness to plunge into yourself with, you slowly go in and out, moaning softly ,

"Oh Captain." , you moan out loudly while he yanks at your hair with every moan,his eyes flickering with excitement.

"This is exactly what I wanted to see brat, you're hanging on to my every word."

"Now, bring up the pace ." You go faster.

"Nope, slower.", you sigh and go slower.

"Slowerrrr." He says shocked.

"Come onnn y/n ,slower than that!" He laughs at your disappointed expression.

"Ahh there we go."

Your fingers tapping against your gspot with every slow thrust , your pussy throbbing for you to give it release already.

"Now cover your mouth." You use your other hand to cover your mouth while you carry on fucking yourself at the unbearably slow pace your Captain has set for you .

His hand gripping your hair tighter and tighter each minute.Your hand stifling your strained moans. _His eyes still have not left yours ,and you definitely don't let yours leave his._

"Now, go as fast as you can.I want to see you explode." he instructs slowly .

He didn't have to tell you twice.

You begin thrusting your fingers into your sopping wet pussy so fast, the sound of your fingers slapping into your wetness ,fills up the room -almost echoing ,so does the heavy breathing from your nose due to your hand over your mouth, both of your eyes still staring back into the others,his eyes widening at the sight beneath him ,while you fuck yourself senseless before him on the floor. Your pussy tightening itself around your fingers , your hips shaking , you give your gspot one last final spring of your middle and ring fingers , your thumb grazing your sensitive and stimulated clit, and so there you finish , again, _under his instruction, reaching pure ecstasy ,_ you remove your hand to show him your breathless smile. Your hot juices pooling onto the floor under you.

"What a mess you've made." He tuts, grinning.  
You unhook your hot hand again ,it _dripping_ with your cum, he slaps his thighs ,stands up from the chair, his hand still buried into your hair dragging you up to his level ,still not breaking from your eyes, he grabs your wrist and starts sucking the wetness up from your fingers again, licking them slowly.

Your pussy is _throbbing_.

" _Sweet_."he whispers ,his eyes mischievous, he takes out his handkerchief and lightly taps at his mouth.

"Now ,off to bed Cadet. Training starts at 6am."  
He walks over to your door ,hand on the knob but just before he opens it , he whispers.

"Oh- and do clean yourself up to, _you filthy girl."_

His back is to you , _but you heard that smile without even needing to see it._

Yes Captain." you reply.

" _Good girl."_

You shiver, _letting out a hot breath._

He smirks at this ,as he closes the door quietly on his way out.


	2. 𝟚: ℂ𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕥 𝕚𝕥'𝕤 𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖!

Captain Levi had been being hard on you recently, even _after_ you had taken quite the fall last venture outside of the walls.Due to your _impulsivity and recklessness_ he had absolutely _lost it_ with you that day, shouting in your face while he carried you back to the walls on his horse.

Because of your bodies condition,yesterday the Captain had granted you special permission to come to today's morning training 1 hour later than everyone else so you could get more sleep.

But during training he finds himself feeling guilty, wishing he'd just given you the full day off instead, so he comes to your room to check on you, hoping you're awake to hear his change in decision- _but mostly assuming your asleep._

He gets to your room and peeps his head around your door, but to his surprise you're standing in front of your window topless in your underwear,hair ruffled,stretching with your eyes closed, as you breathe in deeply before the morning sunlight. He stands there for a moment admiring you, until you notice him.

"ahh morning Captain.What you doing here?" you yawn, ruffling your hair.

" _I came to errr..umm.. c_ heck on you Cadet and well see if u wanted the entire day off instead? But I see your already up."

" _Yeah_.I was actually just about to get ready to come train,turns out I only needed half an hour extra of sleep Captain." you _boast_.

He loved this about you, your hard headedness because you look _exhausted_ ,there was even still faint bruising on your ribs and stomach.

You turn around and he blushes seeing the full frontal view of ur boobs.

"Well I'm surprised Captain, I thought you were mad at me.", your voice trailing off.

"I took down that 30 metre _and you were mad?"_

You feel yourself getting angry.

"Because of that we saved at least 20 soldier's lives, like we even have the time right now to train new ones an-"

"I wasn't cadet-I just wish you wouldn't take such dangerous gambles with your life like that. _Listen, you are not expendable._ " you almost feel bad ,warming from his genuine expression, you also couldn't help but feel honoured to be praised by him.

"It's who I am Captain. I come from a strong line of fighters, it's in my blood, you know that. I'm made of tougher stuff."

"I got angry at you Cadet. It happens,and I understand what you're saying." _this is clearly his way of saying sorry._

"Well there are different ways to let your anger out you know Captain." you wink.

"Tch." He sighs as he crosses his arms, sitting gingerly on the end of your bed.

"You could _always always always_ take it out on me ,but in other ways... I'd be happy to receive the brunt of...your _frustrations_." you smirk.

"Hell we could take it out on each other,I think we could have some fun-"

"That's inappropriate Cadet." He says, attempting to discreetly cross his legs,trying to pry any attention away from his emerging boner.

"Mmm because you seem _totally uninterested, everything okay over there?"_ You croon.

"Shut up brat."

You were always so confident and to be honest he _admired_ that, you were the _strongest_ of his team and _every guy and girl_ wanted to sleep with you.

"I mean _well_ , where...do your frustrations _normally_ go Captain?"

"I do paperwork, or I clean or,I discipline one of you brats." He chuckles.

"What about _sexually_?"

"Y/n stop this _sexual_ talk."

"You use your hand normally don't you? I mean I can only assume..."

"Well _what do you do?"_ he interrupts, lightly exploding as he feels attacked.

" _Heyy-I'm an open book Captain,_ I'm not the one being cagey but my hand is normally my companion most of the time to." you reply sincerely, his head turns at you curiously.

" _Normally?" he thinks._

"Butttt—I do fuck around with some of comrades sometimes. _We all do._ " you laugh.

"We _all understand just how important it is to get our frustrations out,-on and off the battlefield.Even Armin fucks around Captain. The best of us have these urges. It's normal."_

" _Stop it Cadet."_ He blushes.

"Are you one of those _sexually repressed_ types -Captain?" you tease, walking over and stroking his inner thigh, he takes a deep breath to resist you, before knocking your hand away.

"No Cadet. I'm not, far from it _actually_ , you have no idea."he spits.

"And god _put a fucking shirt_ on." he says standing up from your bed at once,he had been trying to avoid his stare falling onto your boobs this _entire_ conversation so far.You take his place on your bed, looking up at him, _reclining back mischievously and fucking him with your eyes._

"Do my boobs _arouse_ you Captain?" You laugh.

"Shirt- ON,NOW!"

"Hmm... _only... only,_ if you promise me not to get angry at me like that anymore?" reaching your hand out for a truce handshake.

"Well, _no more of these comments then , Brat."_

" _Deal_." you laugh, as you pull him down by his hand onto the bed with you,slamming him down and jumping on top of him,he squirms under you slightly.

"Hey- relax." you say looking into his eyes, he feels himself calm looking up into your beautiful eyes.

" _You don't have to resist_." you whisper, as you begin slowly kissing at his neck ,undoing his buttons to his shirt and then his belt, licking his chest as you do so, small groans escaping his lips.

"Y/n! I have to be training those brats outside right now,not in here with you acting like a horny animal."he says lightly, with little resolve.

You look up at him hungrily as he bites his lip. But he doesn't fight you, because he doesn't want to. _He wants this to- if not more than you._

"Then we'll make it quick ,ay Captain. Someone as uptight as you _needs to release sometimes."_

you smile,kissing and licking at his chest and neck, while u rip off his shirt, pulling it off along with his jacket, while you make your way down with kisses and licks ripping his trousers and boxers off, _his dick is bigger than you ever expected, harder to_ , pre cum already oozing out of the slit on his tip.

_He's now at your mercy._

Your hands hold his hands over his head, your hot body sitting on his. You remove your pants, hooking them off your ankle with a flourish,before throwing them across the room.

"I'm going to fuck the frustration out of you ,so just let me ride you Captain." you say sexily, he blushes under you.

_He is lost for words. This is how you felt about him? All this time? No wonder you're always staring at him he thought._

"I've always wanted to fuck you Captain." _he moans under you shocked and looking away._

"Tch, fine let's fuck then." he replies through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes ,but he's hard as a rock below you.

"Well, make it quick then Brat."

"Well _your in no position_ to make orders now Captain." You tut teasingly. His mouth drops open. Pre cum still oozing from the tip of his throbbing cock and drops of your growing wetness dribble down from your hot pussy, dripping out onto his v line of his finely chiselled abs and onto his throbbing shaft, he looks up at you in amazed shock.

"Damn your _really_ are like an animal in heat." he grins, you drop the grip on his wrists letting his hands free.

"Does this turn you off or something?" it's now your turn to blush.

"Not at all y/n." He says, stroking your lip.

"Tch, come on, don't make me say it... _you can see I'm turned on. Right?"_

"Mm you are right, so are you ready Captain?" you grin, your hair falling down and tickling his face. The smell of it making him melt even more.

"Yes, _handle this so called frustration then."_

You place ur hand over his neck and he groans, you begin palming your hand up and down his length, before pulling it toward your entrance, but suddenly a worry comes to mind and you hesitate for a moment, he notices your troubled expression.

"Is everything okay y/n?" he asks caressing your cheek.

"Do you think this will fit? _It's fucking huge."_

"I hope so." he says smiling.Placing his hand on your lower stomach to steady you.

"I'll be here." He grins.

"Tch." You sigh, still hesitating, rubbing his tip against your clit.

"Do you _doubt_ your strength Cadet?" he moans as you continue to rub his sensitive tip against your sensitive and swollen bud.

Without warning, in light of his teasing, you push yourself on top of it, your wetness sliding down his shaft, a guttural groan slips out from his lips loudly, causing him to _slap_ a hand over his mouth.

Your body shakes while you moan still fitting over his length, _finally it goes in all the way, and you rest on top of it for a moment_ , his shape fits you perfectly, it's ridges perfectly against your gspot.

"Ahhh fuck." you say deep in pleasure, rolling your eyes back, _this makes him want to see more of you so undone from him._ His hand still rests over your stomach,

"I'm about to be right there Brat." he grins ,

_you look at him confused at his words._

" _huh_?"

He jolts his lower body upwards so fast ,that his cock rams up into you you feel it go even further, you almost scream out in pleasure _whimpering and dazed y_ ou loose your balance and fall forward onto his chest.He laughs at your body weakening like this, sitting up slightly to explore your breasts with kisses, sucking your nipples.

"Ahhhh Captain."

"Say my name." he whispers.

"Levi." you say softly in his ear.

"Mmmm." He moans.

"Hmmph. Okay." you tease, tightening your pussy around his cock.

"Ahhh y/n." He chokes out suddenly.

" _What are you doing to me?",_ he moans softly.

You begin rolling your hips over his, riding him expertly.

"Your taking me _so good brat._ " he comments shocked, grabbing your hip with one hand and- clenching a sheet in his other.You begin rocking harder.

His face _bright red_ under you, unable to handle how erotic you look right now,your perfect breasts moving up and down to the rhythm ,your delicate but still bruised waist.

You grab his chin, pulling his face to yours ,kissing him, _your tongues hot and exploring._

Your heads dizzy from all of this pleasure. You pull away and focus on increasing the pace even more, rocking your hips faster your body bouncing on him now, his eyes roll back, his head falling back and his mouth open as he groans your name.

" _You feel so good.”_ You shriek.

His eyes light up and he grabs your hips roughly, ramming himself upwards into you again, _going wild_ , you counterattack making him whimper weakly as you roll your hips over his in retaliation, creating more and more friction.

Him still pressing his hand over your stomach,feeling and delighting in how deep he's going inside you.

"Ahhh y/n, y/n, ahh, y/N, fuuu..fu..fuUCK meEE. You're so tight."

He removes the hand from your hip to hide his face , _he's completely falling apart under you ,tch this brats devilishly quick working hips he thinks._ You snatch his hand away and grab his jaw tightly.

" _Look at me.", he groans louder._

"I want to feel you more Captain,your-." He flips you over in what feels like a second, pushing your thighs back with his hands and chest, forcing them to fall onto his shoulders, he then pushes his _entire_ length into you at once, resting one hand on the headboard and throwing his head back, looking down at you, while he starts to plough into you, while his other hand grips into your hair. You look up at him, beads of sweat speckle his reddened face ,his teeth gritted ,his jaw sharp, his eyes rolling back, he glares down at you staring up at him, and starts throwing his hips into you even faster ,with every thrust you moan out his name,

"LEVI.. fuuUucKKKK..Le...LevLELeVI."

You look away as he's slamming into you, you feel like your about to loose it, he grabs your chin to face him.

" _No I want to see you-" he pants._

_"-your....face-"_

_"as I fuck the shit out of you." you moan as he gets faster again somehow, you can't last for much longer._

He looks deep into your eyes as you moan out loudly under him, he groans every-time his name slips from your lips.

"Y/nnnn."

" _Levi I'm gonna-I'm gonna."_

"So amMmmmm ii..." he groans breathlessly.

"Can I cum inside you?", he yells mid deep groan.

"You feel so goodddd- _I can't hold back_."He strains.

" _Ahhhh LEVI. Yesssss._ " You moan,clenching your walls around him as you release, _it’s honestly the best orgasm you’ve had ever._

" _AhhhhHHH Y/N."_ he groans,his hand clutching your neck,as your tightening brings him to his climax.

You feel his hotness explode inside you, you moan as he stays in you an _extra_ second , still slowly pumping into you with his remaining energy riding out your orgasms, the stimulation so much, _you moan even more,_ before he stops and you both flop and fall against each other weakly.

He then _slowly_ pulls himself out of you ,falling down beside you with a thump, his hand resting on your inner thigh as both your juices drip out of your wet pussy onto the bed sheet below you.

"Good grief. You're fucking filthy Cadet, one of "humanity's greatest soldiers" - _and fucks,_ trapping me in your bed like this.", you nuzzle your head into his neck, as he laughs teasingly ,your both now lying tangled in each other's arms, _sweaty and breathless, his fingers dancing along your stomach lightly._

"Hmm maybe I _will_ have that day off after this then.

I am _definitely_ tired now." you say kissing his chest lightly.

"Oi." he replies ,slapping your thigh, you giggle.

"Ugh." you sigh. "Kiss me again Levi."

"Fine come here then." he says reaching his hand out and resting it on your cheek, looking you in your eyes before pushing his tongue in your mouth, as your lips lose themselves in a flurry of sloppy tongue.

"Let's go again.",you moan in between kissing him.

"Cadet , we have training-." you kiss him

harder, pulling away for a second to lick his neck, he softly gasps.

"See, You _literally_ are a wild animal-"

"Shush." You smile against his lips.

"Fine, just keep kissing me then."

" _Tch_." he sighs while smiling back against your lips.


	3. 𝟛: 𝕄𝕖𝕒𝕟.

You've always respected your superiors, Commander Erwin, Commander Hange and Captain Levi, you have always obeyed orders without question and anything asked of you. Eren is one of your best friends and he hates how easily swayed you are, you always do what is asked of you, it's probably because he's always been so rebellious in comparison.But you've found yourself questioning your submission recently....

"Now Brats look right here this is exactly how NOT to engage in combat.", Captain Levi says walking over and pointing at you sparring with Sasha.

"Unless your a fucking idiot that is.", he spits, you look down at the floor, embarrassed, you hear a few people in the other groups laughing at you, and even Floch behind you is cackling before Eren slaps his head to shut up.

"Cadet I didn't realise I was all the way down there.", he remarks smugly ,his arms folded. Looking at your blushing face, weak under his authority, he wanted to see you on your knees with the same expression.

"Look at me y/n." he orders. You reluctantly bring your head up to his gaze, his teeth clenched, his eyes flash at you wickedly.

"If you carry on like this you'll be out of my fucking squad, you're the weakest brat here."

"Understood?", say it he thinks, you little brat, fucking say it.

"Yes Captain."

"Good girl.", he says condescendingly, but the way his eyes cast on you, it makes you feel like he means something else entirely.

You bite at your lip, the way his voice said that has sent vibrations through you and you needed them to quiet , seeing you biting at your lip, he raises his eyebrow at you ,smirking at your now blushing face.

_Can he read my mind you fluster?_

"After this session I want you to run laps until the sun sets, understood?" everybody gasps at this request, you'll surely be exhausted, it's a scorching hot day.

"Understood."

"Tch."

"Understood "Captain" to you."

"Sorry Captain. Understood Captain." you nod. He tries to hide his grin, hearing you be so weak.

"Ugh....I'm sick of looking at you, just fuck off and start those laps now brat."

"Roger Captain." You walk off to the field for laps and begin, annoyed.

Captain Levi is always tougher on you than anyone else, but over time you've just accepted it ,you didn't fight tooth and nail to be in this squad for nothing. He watches you running from across the field, smirking.

"Good girl." he thought, always obeying your Captain; it rings around your head , echoing from ear to ear, "Good girl." you squeeze your thighs together, noticing a pool of wetness in your underwear had appeared, why are you so turned on by this?

****************

You had been cleaning Levi's office for the past hour, although he hated your ODM and combat skills, he sure loved your cleaning. No one cleans like you do, he never compliments it too much though, of course. You were sure part of him loved to sit from behind his desk watching you bend and stretch to dust every crevice and scrub at the walls and floor, barking instructions from his desk, watching you obey his every command.

"You've missed a spot....do you need fucking glasses....y/n to your left."

"Wipe over there again."

"Dust under that desk again."

"Nope you can reach that duster higher."

"Higher...Higher."

A lot of his requests weren't even needed, he just wanted to hear you say, "Yes Captain.", or "Understood,Captain Levi." especially when you were stretching or straining yourself, scrubbing or reaching the ceiling on your tip toes, meaning you always said it with a moan.

He's sat at his desk doing paperwork as you clean and dust around him.

************

Your bent over dusting over the bookcase when he slowly walks over to you, his steps loudly approaching you, your heart is beating as he stands behind you for a moment, his shadow casting over you, you can feel his eyes washing over your body. He's admiring the view of you bent down in front of him, cleaning for him. He rests his boot on your lower back. You feel your core heating up.

"Cadet, can you see what I can see here?" 

"I didn't realise we shared eyes." you laugh back mercilessly, you wanted to bite back in some way, your obedience has been faltering the past few weeks , and you'd seriously been giving him cheek time to time.

Those few weeks ago when he made you run those laps, he made you clean the stables and the halls that night to, you'd never been so exhausted, and it had only gotten worse from there. _Part of you wants him to punish you like he's never before...._

He removes his foot and you feel two sturdy hands pulling at your shoulders, he drags you up from the floor and slams you against the bookcase, pushing his hand around your neck.

"Who the fuck are you talking to Brat?" He thunders, pushing you harder against the bookcase,books raining down around you both, and clashing onto the floor.

His cold grey eyes filled with anger, his hand tightening around the sides of your neck, his other positioned above your head, closing you in, a whimpering moan falls from your lips accidentally, and you feel the same wetness you had felt weeks ago gather in your underwear again, oozing out of you slowly.

"Somebody's confident." he coos, you blush as his intense stare casts over your face, watching how weak you are as he continues to overpower you.

"I'm sorry Captain.", you stammer, as he brings his face closer to yours, your noses practically grazing.

"You better be." he glares, reaching a hand into the back of your hair and pulling on it, his hand still fastened around your neck.

"Captain.", you groan,your eyes rolling back, you gasp and widen your eyes at what you just did, his face amused and interested.

"Fucking hell. You really really really need to be fucked don't you? Are you that desperate for me?" he laughs, removing his hand from your neck, stroking the side of your face with a smirk.

Your face burns crimson, you clench every part of your body, crossing your legs together, your pants are soaked now, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

"Are _you_ going to do it Captain?", you look up at him innocently, he feels his dick pulsing before it begins protruding against his zip. His breathing quickens , he tries to breathe slower to control himself. 

He begins stroking your lips with his thumb, you look down at his crotch and see how big his dick is, and fight back moaning, but you're almost worried his trousers will rip open under its pressure, he glares at you pulling your face back up to look at him by your chin.

"Where's your big mouth now then Brat? Nothing to say?", you quiver before finally regaining some control over yourself.

"Seems like it's you who needs to fuck- Captain." you say smirking, moving your hand to the protruding spot on his trousers and stroking it, he lets out a quiet and choked groan before grabbing your hand and pinning it above your head.

"Says the brat who's soaking wet right now?", your eyes widen, _how did he know?_

He slips a hand down your trousers, shoving a thumb into your mouth to quiet you, using one of his rough and sturdy fingers to gather up your wetness.

"Tch. I knew it. And I've barely even touched you, you desperate little bitch." you blush and turn your face away from him.

He loved seeing you so humiliated, he loved humiliating you.

"You look so good desperate for me y/n." he whispers making you shiver.

He presses two of his long fingers into you knuckle deep, and begins to pulse them back and forth, the friction from his knuckles jerking against your gspot is making you moan out loudly beneath him, spit dribbling around his thumb.

You hook an arm around his neck, his head falling down into yours, he begins nibbling and licking your ear while you fall apart on his fingers, lurching your hips up to meet them. He pushes his thumb down on your tongue to silence your moans.

"Captainnnn." you moan into his ear, he laughs smugly at you, watching you so lost in your pleasure.

You begin to clench more around his fingers and he smirks down at you, going faster, your practically shrieking, your mouth wide open as his thumb rests on your tongue.

"You needy little brat." he says sniggering as he feels you clenching around his fingers more and more, until you let out a final raspy moan, as your cum melts down his fingers, he removes his thumb from your mouth, it glistens with your spit as he pulls it out and drags it down your chin, his eyes savouring how undone you look.

Your cheeks are bright red, your lips flushed, you look so weak.

When he pulls his fingers out of you they're dripping with your cum. He brings his hand up to your eyes.

" _Now what's this?_ " you blush wordlessly.

"Nothing Captain." you whisper.

" _Nothing_ Cadet? Seems to me like you just came all over my fingers." he says, getting out his handkerchief and wiping at his hand, before resting both his hands against the bookcase above you, looking down at your flustered face.

"In less than a minute may I add? God you're weak." he laughs manically, as you bow your head below him.

"Well. Didn't you y/n??"

"I did Captain."

"I'm your Captain, y/n. God, _you're filthy_." he whispers into your ear.

"Sorry Captain." you say back.

"Tch." he breathes, playing with your lips and grinning.

"You were a good little slut for me though. _Well done."_

"Are you going to be a good girl for me,from now on?", he asks bringing his face close to yours, his thumb rested on your lip.

"Yes Captain." you stutter,barely able to speak as his face gets closer to yours,pulling your lip down with a crooked grin on his face.

"Will you do _anything_ I ask?"

"Yes Captain.",

" _Anything_?",he persists,pushing his thumb into your mouth again playfully,his eyes burning into yours, you begin sucking his thumb slowly, looking right back into his eyes.

" _Anything_." you say,as you swirl your tongue around his thumb, you're face full of desire.

" _Good_." he pulls away his thumb and knocks his nose against yours, before pulling his face away and bringing it to your neck.

" _So just be a good girl for me and do what you were told and continue this cleaning."_ he says in your ear teasingly quiet, pushing you forward with a push from his palm,before walking back to his desk.

"Yes Captain." you say, as you bend down and begin gathering up the books of the floor into your arms, putting them back on the shelf, he's already returned to his paperwork at his desk, laughing at you.

****************

"Y/n you look filthy." you blush and fight the urge to say huh? You'd scrubbed your uniform?!

"I will not have my Cadets showing up to my training looking disheveled and dirty."

"But- my uniforms clean Captain."

"Come here." he commands, narrowing his eyes at you. You obey instantly, walking over to him, he nods his head slowly as he stares you down.

"Everyone listen up. I'm going to show you all here what I expect of your uniform." Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Connie, Sasha and Eren shoot you a sympathetic glance, he was clearly about to make an example of you for the newer members.

Once you reach him he turns you around by your shoulders, he does this so forcefully it almost gives you whiplash, you fight back moaning at his roughness.Staring at his face.

"Now let's see." He whispers behind you, moving your hair aside and pulling the collar of your shirt back to inspect it.

"Now, this Cadets collar here is filthy, much like the mutts that live underground." he's pulling your collar back so hard he's choking you with it while softly grinning.

"See everyone.", everyone murmurs amongst themselves in reply, many of them laughing at you, Levi smirking.

"Maybe someone should check your fucking collar." you mutter under your breath, but he hears you.

"You little bitch. You don't want to play this game with me." he says digging his nails into the back your neck, you let out a slight whimper at this grip and he whispers into your ear,

"Mmm that sounded needy." before bellowing out to the group again-

"I don't want to see this from any of you. OKAY."

"Yes Captain." they salute back.

"Now y/n go and hand wash your entire uniform."

"But I won't be able to train today without it-?", he grabs your shirt and pulls your face to his.

"Are you disagreeing with your Captain? Do you need some time in one of our lovely cells for insubordination." You look back at him, your face blushing.

"DO YOU?"

"No Captain." you say, saluting before walking off to the halls to wash your clothes.

"Tch." he follows behind you until you reach an empty hallway.

"Come with me to my office.", he says grabbing your arm.

"Yes Captain." , you reply meekly, he hides his smirk.

Both of you walk in silence until he pulls you into his office when you reach the door. For some reason as you stand in his office, you feel this anger brewing inside of you, he really just embarrassed you like that, you'd been nothing but obedient since the bookcase incident.

"Why are you always treating me like that? That was so embarrassing!" you scream, unable to hold it in any longer, thinking of all the people who were laughing at you.

"Have you forgotten your place CADET?" He bellows.

"Face it Captain. Your a bully, you bully ALL of us because no one wants to fuck a miserable 5 foot fucking 2 PRICK."

"But weren't you aroused back there Cadet? Oh and over there _just last week?"_ he asks smirking pointing over to the bookcase.

"Use your words I won't ask twice.", he says grabbing you by your shirt and slamming you up against the door, holding your wrists above your head, and pressing his knee against you.

"Yes Captain." you groan and he laughs at this pushing his knee harder between your legs.

"You little slut. Seems like you want to be fucked by a miserable 5 foot 2 prick." he laughs, looking at your red cheeks.

"God how desperately do you need to be fucked then? Tch. Is this where all of this bad behaviour is coming from? I mean all I have to do is touch you and you whimper. Always so disobedient out there." he moves his face to your neck, whispering into it-

_"But so obedient in here."_

"Weren't you suppose to be being a good girl for me?"

"I am Captain." you say back without thinking, you cant stop yourself submitting to him.

"I'll be a good girl for you again Captain."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes Captain." you pant.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asks , his stare intense.

"Yes." his grip grows tighter on your wrists.

"Yes Captain." you breathe out.

He hoists you up and you wrap your legs around his waist , as he carries you over to his desk wrapped around his torso and pushes you down onto it.

"I'm not going to be gentle. Think of it as punishment for your shitty attitude.", he growls,

before ripping your clothes off, throwing them off onto the floor one by one,undoing your buttons at such a speed you're shirt was already off when he got to the last button.

Before you know it , all your clothes are spread out all over the floor, your left in nothing but underwear. You reach out your hands and begin unbuttoning his shirt shyly, you want to see his skin.

"Tch. God your desperate." he says rolling his eyes.

When you finally rip his shirt off you stroke his pale skin, your fingers rippling over his chest and abs, adorning his physique, your eyes half lidded.

He looks down at you, watching you take him in with your eyes, completely under his spell. You look beautiful, and weak, your breasts, your dainty waist, the wet patch soaking through your underwear.

"Look at how weak you are now." he says, pushing his thumb into your mouth, you suck it while gazing into his eyes, completely overcome with lust. You're completely at his disposal and you love it.

"Yes Captain." You moan gargling over his thumb.

"Completely at my mercy he croons." rubbing your clit through your underwear.

"God these are fucking soaked, just like they were last week. You really get so wet for me don't you?" he teases,

"Yes Captain." you blush.

"Let's have a closer look shall we?", he grabs your neck while pulling your pants off with one swoop and spreading your legs open.

"Mmmm." he says, as he bends down and sees your dripping pussy up close, pushing your thighs open with his palms.

"Fuck." He says, as he sees your wetness dribbling down onto the desk,

"So needy aren't you?" you moan under him as he starts to lick along your inner thighs, nibbling at them to.

When his tongue reaches your pussy, he starts by licking you slowly ,to then massaging you with his tongue, savouring you while he slips it inside your walls, you let out deep moans that make him grow rock hard, warming him between his legs.

He pushes two fingers into you roughly and begins sucking on your clit,

"Cap-Capt-Cap-Captainnn.", you moan,

"Tch. Not so fucking quiet now are you." he says looking up at you with his intense eyes, you shudder at this eye contact, his fingers pumping into you with intense speed, his fingers shaking against your spongey spot,his lips still suctioned on your clit. Your hands gripping the sides of his desk. 

You squeeze your thighs around his face, shrieking his name while your pussy squeezes around his fingers as you finish.

"CAPTAIN FUCK ME.", you moan out, as you release, your cum pooling on to his tongue, he closes his eyes as he licks the taste of you on his lips and brings his face to yours.

"Begging for my cock now to." he sighs, as he grabs your hair and pulls your face to his.

"You little slut." he hisses, you can't hold it in anymore and you reach up and plant a kiss on his wet lips, he grabs your face licking your lips before thrusting his tongue into your mouth, the tastes of each other, causing you both to loose your breath, he feels his dick throbbing in his trousers.

"Please—fuck — me.", you pant mid kiss,

"Are you ready to take me Cadet?", he asks, pulling away and ripping of his belt, before placing it over your wrists above your head and tying it, tightening it with its clasp.

He then pulls his trousers and boxers off. His dick is huge and hard, glistening with his sticky hot precum, you stare at it in shock, he smirks at your reaction, you want him to destroy you with it.

"Fuuuck." you moan looking at it.

"God your needy." he scorns.

"You really think you deserve this cock." You spread your legs for him, his eyes widen, you truly are at his mercy- so obedient.

"Please fuck me — Captain." you groan.

He comes closer and lightly presses it against your wet pussy, it slips back and forth in the pool of wetness against you and your clit, you whimper out gently and his heart beat goes crazy.

You can feel his dick throbbing against your clit hungrily, the way you are so exposed , the way your hands are tied up above you, the way he can see every inch of you in front of him, that's hot and wet for him, is driving him wild.

With no warning he grabs your neck, and slams himself into your walls, throwing your right leg over his shoulder to plunge in to you deeper, while grabbing your hip with his other hand.

"FUUUUuuucK." you shriek out in shock.

"You're- SO..BIG.", you groan as he begins to pound into you. His grip tightening on your neck in response.

"CAPTAIN."

"That's it, good girl." He says moving a hand from your hip to your clit, as he fills you up with himself, you grip him with your walls, screaming out in pleasure, every push into you brings you closer and closer his cock ploughing into you, his throaty groans filling your ears.

"CAP-CAPTAI-CAPTAIN LEVI I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE...IM GOING TO..."

"Cummmmm." you groan out.

"BEG ME OR ILL STOP RIGHT NOW BRAT."

"BEG."

"PLEASE CAPTAIN. ILL BE A GOOD GIRL FOR YOU", you whimper trying to stop yourself from finishing, as he purposely thrusts into you more powerfully, the desk creaking loudly.

"ILL DO ANYTHING."

"God your desperate.", he hisses before slamming into you even harder still, the desk almost toppling backwards.

"Cum over my cock for me then." you cum instantly, tightening yourself around him.

"Now there's a good girl.", he coos, grabbing the sides of his desk for his last few pumps before grunting out loudly and finishing into you, and then slowly still thrusting his hips into you, prolonging the orgasm, you both groan together as you both tingle and pant.

"AHHHHHhhhhh y/n.", his head falling to your chest, his hand coiling around your neck again before bringing his face to yours and kissing you tongue first, you kiss him back fiercely panting into each other's mouths.

You groan at him still gripping him inside you, your hot juices haven't stopped streaming and pooling out of you and around his cock.

He pulls it back out slowly for a moment, you whimper as he does this, your grip releasing as he pulls it out, he stands back up, positioning both his hands on both of your hips and slowly begins pushing his dick back in again, you gasp, propping urself up on your elbows.

"We're going again?"

"Well your leaking all over my cock.I don't have a choice."

He starts pumping into you again, fast, not even starting slow, his hands gripping into your hips, his nails digging right in.

"CAPTAIN aruuughhhh." you moan out, you look up at him , his face glistening with sweat ,his groans deep and husky.

He leans his head down and latches his mouth onto your neck, biting and sucking it while drilling his hips into you, fucking you faster and faster, you scream out in pleasure, wrapping your thighs around him , so he can be deeper in you.

"I'm —so....sensitive right now." you groan,

"Good." he says going faster

"Fuuuuuuuckkkk CAPTAIN I CANT DO-"

you'd only finished minutes ago and he was already going again, you can't help yourself as you clench around him ,cumming already, your body tensing before unclenching and weakening under him, and he's still fucking you every stroke hitting your spot, you twitch under him ,the over-stimulation hard to bear.

"You didn't fucking ask." he spits, grabbing your face with one hand,

"Watch.", he pulls both of your legs by your thighs up over his shoulders and goes even harder.

"AHHhhhhhaaaah CAPTAI-"

"Captain-Captain,ahhhh,Ahhhhh,AHHHHH."

his hips buck into yours ,his head thrown back he's so deep inside you, you can barely breathe, his sweat falling on to you.

His hand pushing down onto your lower stomach feeling the pressure of his slams, a smug grin stretched across his face.

You feel his strokes getting more erratic, his grip on your face tightening.

"Y/n AAaaaAaHHHUuuh.", he groans out loudly.

"Uummmm ahhh Captain." you breathe out shakily as you cum again just as he does ,

your entire body practically convulsing after cumming again, you feel his hot cum spillinginto you and filling you up. He looks down at your face grinning ,before his head drops weakly into your neck, you stroke through his hair as his head rests against you.

"Well— done —Brat." he whispers out breathlessly.


	4. 𝟜: 𝔸 ℂ𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝔼𝕞𝕓𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕖.

Levi's chin rests against your head, as you both lie embraced on his bed, rain falling melodiously against the window, emphasising the pleasure of the combined sound, of _nothing_ but the two of you; leaving only your paired relaxed breaths and the rainstorm itself, as _company_ to your bliss.

The sound filling up Levis candlelit room ,while his minty and comforting scent fill it to, calming you, as you lie on him.

The night time is the _only time of day_ it can just be you two, so every night you lie like this- cuddled together, savouring it.

He is reading a book under you while you lie against him, his fingertips grazing up and down your forearm, these light touches warming you up and filling you with longing.

"Levi...?" you breathe out dazedly.

"Yes darling." He answers softly. You stop his hand stroking your forearm, and lock it with yours before pulling your locked hands over and placing them between your legs.

"Ahhhh you should have said so. I'll take good care of you, okay." he whispers, unlocking his hand from yours and placing yours by your side.

He starts by stroking your inner thighs teasingly for a bit,while leaning down and sprinkling your neck with kisses, his other hand still holding his book up.

"I'll make you feel good sweetheart- don't worry.", he says quietly, his voice rings in your ears silkily, making you shiver.

He slowly slips his fingers down past the waistband of your shorts, tracing them down and slowly circling your folds with his middle and pointer fingers, his fingers are rough and long, and they always reach your best spots.

You let out soft dragging moans as he starts to gently rotate his fingers,massaging your clit in circles.

"Am I making you feel good y/n?"

"Ummh." you softly groan back, arching your back and pushing your hips up to his hand, he loves when you do that, he turns a page of his book with his thumb, still rubbing his lips along your neck, his eyes reading the pages, while following his light kisses across to your jaw, while his hand works it's signature magic.

"Hmmm well how's this?", he asks after slipping his two fingers in,

"Ahhhh Leviiii..." ,you moan, he puts his book down now - reaching his hand up your top and placing his hand on your left breast, squeezing it softly while his fingers stroke inside your pulsating walls.

He then directs them upwards , hooking them forwards into you and latching them on to your spongey pleasure spot, you grab onto his forearm instantly at the sensation, your grip on his wrist pulling his hand down,pushing his fingers further into you, the weight of your grip enhancing every stroke.

"Ahhhhh my love." you moan out, clutching at his forearm tightly.

His fingertips gently squeezing your nipple as his hand clutches your breast, making you moan even more.

He moves his hand off your breast and hooks his arm around your waist to still your hips, as he begins to shake his hand roughly inside you, bringing you closer to climax, stuck and unable to move your hips, so you feel the pressure and motion of his every movement.

His palm stroking back and forth against your clit, shaking his hand against both of your spots with this, the paired stimulation making your toes curl, as his fingertips grab harder onto your gspot and his palm vibrates against your clit.

Your hand balling up into a fist as it clutches the blanket below you and your nails digging into to his forearm with your other hand.

You begin twitching on top of him, weak from all of the sensation, burying your face into his shoulder.

He holds his arm around your waist tighter, while sucking and biting a patch on your neck,the pain enhancing every sensation, his breath tickling your ear tortuously, his hand clashing and rubbing -the bed creaking beneath you both.

"Dont stopppp....right there." you moan out softly, loosing your breath, you look down at his hand gripping into you, it's going so fast it's a blur and it looks so veiny and strong, the veins popping out sexily, straining on the back of his hand.

"Levvviii—I'mmm-almosttt-"

"Will you finish for me please darling." he asks seductively, his breathy voice warming your ear. Ahhh.

"Levi I'm about to- I'm gonna-",

"ahhhhhhhh LeVIIIIiiiii.", you squeeze your thighs around his wrist as you feel yourself release around his fingers, gripping his fingers with your walls, the combination of both your spots being stimulated, has left you breathless and weak. You moan out loudly,when he unhooks his hand out of you as his fingers brush against your tingling spots one last time, he sucks his wet fingers clean above you , with small groans of satisfaction.

"Is that what you wanted darling?" he asks, turning his head and showering your cheek with kisses, while you begin to catch your breath.

"Yes—my love.", you pant.

You get up and lie forward onto his chest,reaching your hands up and resting them on his face; you lift your head up to his and offer him your lips, he pulls your chin towards him lightly and carefully envelopes his lips with yours.

You kiss passionately, lightly smiling against each other's lips ,his tongue softly flicking over your mouth, your eyes rolling back gently in response, intoxicated by the sweet taste of him.

"You're always so good my love." you whisper,he smiles proudly and wraps his arms tightly around you, pulling your top up and resting his hands against your soft back.

You rest your face down against his chest, his chest moving slowly under you as he breathes, you listen to the calming sound of his heart.

He picks his book back up propping it in his palm with his right hand, flicking through with his thumb, to find your favourite chapter while resting his chin down into your hair again.

"Would you like me to read to you?"

"You know it." you reply, breathing contently, as you nuzzle your face into his chest, getting comfortable and ready to fall asleep on him, _this was almost routine at this point_ , when he feels one of your hands sliding under him he sits up for you slightly so you can hook it underneath him before lying back down, your other arm is stretched up and hooked around his neck, your hand stroking up through his hair. His left hand resting under your shirt and stroking your back gently with his left hand, his fingertips dancing and grazing your soft spine with circles, as he turns his pages and reads to you.


End file.
